the twinkling smile
by mad durden
Summary: ya no voy a perdonarte nunca - helga/salazar


DISCLAIMER: Nononono, esto no es mío, es de Jotaká y Warner y demás accionistas. Blablabla.

**N/A. **Pairing extraño para un día extraño. (Estaba deseando escribir sobre ellos porque los adoro.) Pero bueno. Quizá haya perdido el toque.

**Flashfic.**

* * *

_Si día a día hemos ido a peor.  
Si nunca caes de pie, ¿Quién mueve los hilos?_

* * *

Sería como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero le fallaba la sonrisa y la redondez de su rostro. (Helga era realmente tan frágil como la porcelana.)

Era sencillo porque su sonrisa lo hacía tan fácil. No necesitaba cuerda para nada de eso porque mostrarla era su actividad favorita. O algo así.

Detestaba los gritos y las peleas pero siempre estaba en el medio. Godric a veces era un poco cabeza hueca y Salazar hablaba con esas palabras cargadas de veneno. Rowena no decía nada porque ella lo sabía todo.

(Era la única que lo entendía, en realidad. Que ahí estaban ellos, y allí estaba ese aire cargado de incomprensión en el que se intuía que algo iba a romperse pronto.)

Hoy habían vuelto a. Discutían de nuevo, pero era la misma discusión de siempre. Últimamente los dos tenían los nervios a flor de piel y poca imaginación. Así que se herían el uno al otro con las mismas palabras, los mismos argumentos.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con las ideas que Salazar trataba de imponer. (¿De dónde había sacado todo eso de la pureza de la sangre?)

Helga odiaba eso de él. Que fuera tan radical en esos aspectos. La magia era un don, y como todos los dones extraordinarios, se concedía de forma aleatoria.

Pensaban que lo tenían solucionado al crear el sombrero. (Una de las brillantes ideas de la ingeniosa Rowena.)

Pero nadie iba a darse por vencido allí, y nadie iba a ceder tampoco y los gritos retumbaban en los oídos de Helga que no lo pudo soportar.

Godric calló y bajo de la silla. Salazar aflojó la varita, y la miró de reojo marcharse. Y Rowena, impasible – porque ya lo sabía todo y no necesitaba nada más. – se quedó quieta con aquel porte aristocrático suyo tan característico.

Cuando Salazar se dio la vuelta para irse, derrotado, decidió que todo sería más fácil si ella no estaba.

(Estaba perdiendo y todo iba a romperse. Se estaba hundiendo y ellos también lo harían.)

Se apartó el cabello (Como si pudiera deshacerse de sus miedos con igual facilidad) y tomó su varita.

Era bastante melodramático.

Que de repente ella abriera la puerta despacio, muy despacio, y él supiera, aún estando de espaldas, que era ella.

Que llevara aquella túnica blanca casi transparente y estuviera descalza y el cabello rubio suelto – y como si fueran hebras de oro o algo así, pero no lo eran porque incluso su cabellera se estaba quebrando con ella. – y la sonrisa.

(Oh, claro. Fue por eso y lo había olvidado. Fue por la sonrisa.)

Era tan teatral. Era tan cursi que apestaba excepto porque era otra época y otros tiempos y no lo entendemos porque nuestras cabezas están en otra parte.

Aunque a decir verdad. Ellos tampoco entendían.

- Vas a marcharte. – Lo susurró, deslizando las palabras con una suavidad y ternura tan rotas entre las comisuras alzadas de sus labios.

- Nunca me defiendes ante Godric. Siempre le das la razón. Y aunque sus planes siempre son descabellados. Es mejor que hacer lo que Slytherin piensa. – Le espetó. (Era ponzoña y escocía pero ella lo soportaba porque al final y así a todo, le quería tanto que se le caía la sonrisa a trocitos.)

Poniendo las cosas en claro, lo que pasó fue que el plan se había ido al traste. Porque allí estaba ella y su estúpida sonrisa dispuestos a hacerle trastabillar y tenía que herirla porque él siempre terminaba lo que empezaba.

(Ya había empezado a quebrarla. Poco a poco.)

- Tú no necesitas que te defienda.

- Él tampoco lo necesita.

Callaron. Ella sabía que él no tenía razón pero era demasiado bondadosa como para negársela. (Helga siempre había sido una mujer muy justa. Pero era buena mentirosa porque tenía esa carita de ángel que lo hacía todo más fácil. O más difícil. Who knows.)

- ¿Vas a marcharte? – Se acercó a él y parecía que levitaba. Quizá lo hiciera para no mancharse los pies de polvo. Aunque ella no era muy dada a eso, ya que solía olvidarlo todo. Incluso el polvo. En los pies.

- Ya lo sabes.

- Bien.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la estancia. Él no la detuvo y ella no miró hacia atrás.

(_Esta vez no voy a perdonarte_.)

Así que se fue y la dejó tomando el té – Caliente, claro. Sin leche, sin azúcar. Y sin aliento. – mientras caía la nieve en los jardines del castillo.

Era de noche y hacía demasiado frío como para que una señorita llevara una túnica de lino blanco y los pies descalzos.

(Hacía demasiado frío como para que alguien se marchara sin un último beso, pero no importaba.)

Se le escapó la taza de entre los dedos y cayó y se hizo añicos pero no importaba.

(_Esta vez no voy a perdonarte._

_Pero cómo me cuesta.)_

Le temblaba la sonrisa pero tampoco importaba.

El frío era tan cortante…

(Y la nieve se derrite poco a poco y el té derramado estaba helado.)

Las muñecas de porcelana son impasibles y tienen el pelo rubio ceniza y ese rubor adiccional en se tez mortalmente pálida - igual que ella. - . Ella tiene la cara redonda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además.

La conserva pero se está cayendo. - ahora es más una muñequita rota. -

(_Definitivamente. Esta vez no voy a perdonarte.)_

_- _y cayó. - _  
_


End file.
